To pair a phone or other mobile device with a vehicle, the user may enable BLUETOOTH on the device to be paired, and may select from the vehicle computing system to begin the pairing process. To complete the pairing, the vehicle may display a personal identification number (PIN), and the user may enter the PIN into the device to be paired to the vehicle. Upon successful entry of the PIN, the vehicle computing system may display a message indicating that the mobile device is paired to the vehicle. Once paired, the vehicle and mobile device may automatically connect. This procedure is useful for users who routinely travel in the same vehicle, but may be inconvenient for users who regularly switch vehicles.